esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Cromwell
Elizabeth Cromwell, or Ellie, (born January 27, 1994) is the fifth Esme Girl. She leads the Second Squad division and attends the company's human resources. While Marie directs Emily, Makoto, and Maggie; Elizabeth does so to Katerina, Kyu, and the Esme Twins. Born in New South Wales, Australia, Ellie has a background working in hotels. She moved to Sydney where she tried to become a professional shuffler dancer. But after a while, she shifted to be a model, and then a cam girl. Before she joined the Esme Girls, Ellie had earned a large following in social media. This helped her at the time Marie decided to carry out an online contest for new members. As Marie was judging the candidates, Ellie's followers boosted her until she won. Weeks after of being an Esme Girls, Ellie was proposed with the idea of leading a new team. Marie had intended since the foundation of the company to have new teams, and so Ellie was the ideal leader. Ellie accepted and her team turned into what is now the Second Squad. Biography Elizabeth was born in New South Wales, Australia, where she spent her childhood at a ranch. It was her father's ranch, dedicated to emus, wallabies and kiwi birds. Elizabeth grew up as an adventurous and daring girl. She enjoyed playing and petting the wallabies. And although a fan of the kiwis, and having owned one, she never got over her fear of the emus. Unfortunately for Ellie, as she had ended high school, her father got severely injured. The cost of treatment forced the family to mortgage the ranch, and although he recovered, he was now in debt. And so, the race to pay it back or else started. Elizabeth started working as soon as possible, as she didn't want to be a burden to her father. Elizabeth changed jobs until becoming a receptionist for a small hotel. Her income helped her family until she was faced with better opportunities if she were to move to Sydney. She had been offered a job at a hotel there, and so she moved. The majority of her income would now go to pay the mortgage's interests. In Sydney, Elizabeth had moved to an apartment near a subway. There, she would constantly see shuffle showdowns. It became interesting enough she started practicing. Soon, she would join some of these matches and earn popularity among their members. Elizabeth had the idea that she could be a professional dancer and earn good money. But it failed, as Elizabeth didn't see much progress in it, she moved on to attend other matters. Elizabeth wanted a degree as a way to further her job opportunities. She wanted something moderately easy. Not easy enough to be a useless degree, but not hard enough so that she could have it. And so she picked economics as a degree. She spent hours upon hours learning concepts she hadn't been taught before. But it paid, as she was now studying while working full time. Elizabeth met her first boyfriend on the shuffle community. He would suggest her starting a dedicated social media to improve her shuffle career. Elizabeth followed through and was now present in picture and video based sites. The attention she started receiving motivated her to exercise, to be more attractive. She did and was now posting the usual pictures of a gym bunny. Her now fit body caught the attention of several brands who now wanted Elizabeth to model for them. She accepted these requests and kept a steady income thanks to it. Although she kept herself in shape due to the money, Elizabeth had also been doing it as therapy. Exercise was her way to get rid of the stress and anxiety of the family's debt. The decision came when Elizabeth had enough of the shuffle scenery. She never accomplished her goal and was now invested solely on her modeling career. As her next step, she started doing sex-tapes. It started amateur until becoming steady. Then, Elizabeth turned into a cam girl, dancing and getting naked for donations. This continued as her side job while she was also attending college and working at hotels. Elizabeth finished her economics degree with the money she made in porn. It helped her securing her main job as she was now ascended to work in human resources. The pay was good enough it finally paid off the family's mortgage. That day, Elizabeth cried of joy. Once the debt was over, Elizabeth decided for a change in career. While she kept working in hotels, she was now looking for new job opportunities. The money she made in porn led her into that path. She wanted something regarding sexual entertainment. To her surprise, her boyfriend would be the one introducing her to the Esme Girls. She became an fan immediately of the concept as well as a fan of Marie. Elizabeth filmed porn in which she was surrounded by balloons and played with them. She was trying to replicate the Esme Girl experience. Meanwhile, the Esme Girls' tour to Europe became a success. The money they earned was enough to proceed to Marie's next project, a new team. So they set up an online contest to all their fans and soon Elizabeth knew about it. The contest was simple, to send a video explaining why one had the attitudes to be an Esme Girl. Elizabeth gave it a try and sent hers with a compilation of some of her porn scenes. She also asked her audience to push her name around the Esme Girls' social media. It all closed when Marie announced her as the winner. Marie personally contacted Elizabeth. After further reading into her background, career and education, Marie finally hired her. She used her first pay for a breast augmentation. Elizabeth immediately went into training. It was easy due to her already trained body. And so, after weeks of getting used to the girls, Elizabeth received her Esme Suit. Elizabeth's debut was met with good reviews by the fans. She continued performing until Marie told her the company's next move. Marie had now intentions of forming a second group, and Elizabeth was supposed to be its leader. This team would operate separately from the main team, First Squad. It meant creative freedom and liberty of movement. Ellie accepted and was now set to find these new members. Personality Elizabeth is energetic and confident. Years of struggle turned her into a go-getter. She follows the mantra "who dares wins." She's willing to take the necessary risks to succeed in life. This has been translated into self-discipline plus a lot of hours working. Having paid off the family's debt proved her she's capable of anything. Elizabeth also bears a sense of urgency. She doesn't have all the time in the world. So she can't afford to fail. She believes that success equals luck and preparation. And so, throughout her life she'd been preparing herself and picked good opportunities. Because she had to leave New South Wales to work in Sydney, Elizabeth became a very nostalgic person. Whenever she hears or sees something related to her hometown, she gets emotional about it. She still remembers being a kid, petting the wallabies, the kiwis, and running away from the emus. She's also nostalgic towards Australian traditional food. And as a good Aussie, she doesn't fear being near otherwise dangerous animals or insects. Elizabeth loves techno music, specially music used for shuffle. She's a good dancer too. The making of Ellie's first concept art appeared on June 5, 2018. Her intention was to be the leader of the Second Squad. Her name comes Elizabeth Daily, the actress who voice Babe the pig. And her surname comes from James Cromwell, the actor who performed as Babe's owner. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls